


That Sexy Black Dress

by T_Rahz



Series: WayHaught Trash [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Rahz/pseuds/T_Rahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my thoughts on what the conversation leading up to the candles and sexy black dress might have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sexy Black Dress

Waverly was straddling officer Haught on Neddley's couch this time, enjoying the open access she had to the taller woman's face and neck. As she sucked on a particularly sensitive spot near the base of the officer's throat, Waverly's hands fisted in the woman's shirt, lifting slowly to untuck it from her pants. Nicole's hands closed around hers, stilling her movement.

"Wave, wait," the officer breathed out heavily against the lips of the woman straddling her.

"I'm tired of waiting Nicole. I need to feel you," Waverly urged.

"Oh trust me, I need to feel you too. But I wanna do this right, Wave. You deserve better than a musty old couch," Nicole whispered, her eyes focused on Waverly's.

"I don't mind the couch once you're on it with me," Waverly insisted, smiling sweetly.

"No Wave, I wanna take you out. Go on a date. Have a nice dinner together."

"Nicole this is Purgatory, the finest dining available is at Shorty's. This couch might just be fancier," Waverly teased, leaning forward to kiss Nicole again. Nicole indulged in the kiss for a moment before pulling away again.

"I could maybe cook for you. We can have dinner at my place if you'd like," she offered tentatively, unsure if this would be moving too fast for Waverly.

Waverly pulled back, a surprised look etched on her face. "Officer Haught, you can cook?!?"

"A girl's gotta eat ya know," she responded with a smirk.

"I know, but I dunno, I guess I just assumed you were a take-out kinda gal with the crazy hours you work and all," Waverly replied, tangling her fingers in the officer's semi-disheveled hair and bring their faces close together again. Her voice dropping to a whisper and her breath ghosting over the officer's lips.

"Will there be wine?"

"Mmhmm," Nicole responded distractedly as Waverly started to roll her hips against her.

"And dessert?"

"You bet," the officer whispered back, her voice considerably lower and her eyes dark with desire.

"What about candles?"

"Yeah."

"Would you wear a sexy black dress for me?" She asked finally, closing the distance to kiss the response off the officer's lips.

"WAVERLY!! WAVE! I NEED YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?" Wynonna's frantic shouts cut through the moment like a sharp blade.

"We'll continue this conversation later," Waverly apologized with a quick peck to Nicole's lips before she scampered away to her sister's aid.

**Author's Note:**

> I might just continue to add one shots to this. Not necessarily connected or chronologically ordered.


End file.
